all about control - baby vamp
by TVDstories
Summary: Elena has just turned into a vampire and she has to learn control. Its lucky when she has so many vampire friends to help her. But what will happen when they aren't able to help her, what will happen to her humanity? Klaus will find her no matter where she is and he does like to win but will he this time.
1. Chapter 1 - the restrain

_**I am making up my own season 4 so Elena will be a vampire but I'm not going to follow any of the actual events. However I am pretending that episode 1 happened because I need Elena to have already gone through her transition.**_

**Elena P.O.V**

_Dear diary_

_I never wanted to be a vampire, I thought that I would never have to become one I wanted to grow up and go to collage, have a family and everything else humans did. Now I'm stuck in this 18-year-old body the only positive is that I will never have to look old and I guess I can remain friends with Caroline forever__…__ I wish that I could still be human however._

Elena's throat began to burn and her mouth was very dry. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She gulped it down quickly, the feeling didn't go away and drank another glass then another, and not quite feeling satisfied Elena became frustrated and threw the glass across the room. Her stomach suddenly growled loudly, as she realized that she needed blood to get rid of this feeling. She quickly pulled out her phone to call Caroline to complain, "Caroline, Elena cried into the phone I'm starving…" before Elena could finish her sentence she heard a knock on the door.

It was Caroline holding a large bad filled with blood bags. Elena smelt the blood reeking from the bag and the veins under her eyes sprouted out. Elena snatched the bag from her and using her new vampire speed ripped the bag and began hungrily drinking out of one of the blood bags, she had downed it in seconds and reached for another. Before she could have another, Caroline had kicked the bag away and stepped in front of her. "Elena stop" she shouted while holding Elena back. Elena hissed and tackled Caroline to the floor but Caroline being stronger and expecting her attack quickly had Elena pinned on the ground. "Get off of me" Elena barked. Caroline replied back loudly "Elena you need to learn some control so I invited Stephan over, he knows all about controlling blood urges." Elena's fangs and veins vanished and Caroline got off Elena and helped her up still holding onto Elena's arm and taking her upstairs away from the other blood bags.

**Caroline P.O.V**

When they got upstairs Caroline tried to distract Elena by talking about non – vampire related topics. When Caroline's phone went off, it was a text from Stephan _**I can't help Elena today but I'll be there tomorrow first thing, I can take her hunting just try and keep her occupied today. **_Caroline signed but then texted back, _**ok have any suggestions?**_ After several moments of waiting for a reply, none came, Caroline then thought to herself _he better have a good excuse for not coming. _She looks back and Elena and explained that Stephan wont be of any help today but he would be here tomorrow.

She heard the door closing downstairs and a shout throughout the house "Elena" she heard being called out. _Oh shoot, I forgot about Jeremy! _Caroline looked around the room and noticed Elena just exiting, racing downstairs. Caroline chased after her and when she ran into the kitchen she saw Elena feeding from Jeremy and quickly pried her off. Jeremy fell to the ground his neck gushing blood. She quickly bit into her wrist and put it up to his mouth, forcing her blood down. Jeremy opened his eyes continuing to drink more a little bit more of Caroline's blood. When she pulled away, Jeremy thanked her and then they both turned to look over at Elena who was grabbing onto the wall so hard that her nails went through the wall. Caroline noticing Elena's struggling, turned back to Jeremy and told him to go spend the night at Matt's and that she would let him when it would be safe for him to return. Jeremy darted out of the house and began to drive away as Caroline instructed.

Caroline returned her attention back to Elena who was in tears, realizing what she had done. Caroline felt pity for Elena, remembering when she went through the same emotions that she imagined Elena was going through at this very moment. _The guilt that she must be feeling_ Caroline thought, as she put a gentle hand on Elena's back leading her back towards Elena's bedroom. Caroline tried to comfort her reminding her that Jeremy was safe and that she would learn control her urges soon enough until she looked over at Elena who had cried herself to sleep.

**Elena's P.O.V**

**Elena woke up early, looking around she saw Caroline in her bed sound asleep, trying not to wake her she crawled out of bed and stepped into the bathroom to take a shower. She commenced to think back to the events of last night remember the look on Jeremy's face when he looked at my vampire fangs and veins and started to think what if she killed him. She started to panic slamming the shower tap off and started to breath heavily and fell on the edge of the bathtub, Elena tried to regulate her breathing reminding herself that Jeremy was fine. She knew that all hope would be lost if she had lost the only family that she had left, without Jeremy she knew she would lose it. Stepping back into her bedroom she went towards her closet and selected out some old jeans and an old t-shirt and threw them on. Looking back at her bed, she noticed the awaked Caroline who was on her phone. About to ask her who she was texting, she heard a knock at the door and went downstairs. Elena opened the door to a tired looking Stephan and let him through the door.**

"**Hey Elena" Stephan greeted warmly, Elena replied with a quiet hello closing the door behind Stephan. The veins under Elena's eyes began to show, and she remembered that she hasn't feed in a while now and was beginning to get hungry. A concerned look from Stephan got a snappy remark out of Elena "What?" Stephan taking a step back from Elena realizing she wasn't in a good mood and he called down for Caroline. Caroline then appeared at the top of the stairs asking both of them if they were ready to go. Elena wondering what she was talking about then asked "where are we going?" "Hunting, but for now only for animals so you wont accidentally kill any humans." The three of them flashed out of the house using vamp speed so they wouldn't have any human interaction towards the direction of the woods.**


	2. Chapter 2 - she kills

_**In the other chapters I know even though I said that it was in their P.O.V that it was still in third person so I'm going to change that and I understand that the first chapter didn't have many events but that's going change. Maybe a little Delena action? Read and review please.**_

Caroline's P.O.V

Elena was bent over a white rabbit, sucking all the blood she could out of it. I knew that Elena was trying her best not gag, I know animal blood is disgusting! I saw Stephan take the rabbit out from under a bloody Elena, set it free and help Elena stand up again. She was shaking from the adrenaline, I noticed. I focused more on finding my own breakfast I heard laughter coming from the other side of the forest and human heartbeats! _Oh No!_ As I glanced over at Elena, it seemed she could also pick up on the humans. Stephan held her back, as I looked at her face, the veins on her face had appeared but I could see the strain Elena used to keep them back. Elena laughed a little nervously and spoke "I'm fine don't worry." Stephan unsurely let her out from his grasp keeping a close eye on her until the humans had passed. I felt proud of Elena, maybe she had a little more restrain then me and Stephan gave her credit for.

Elena P.O.V

_Dear Diary_

_Today felt like one giant test but I had felt a tiny bit of accomplishment I didn't hurt any humans today! I'm still feeling a bit lonely and this hunger that I'm feeling is terrible all I can think about is blood, the animal blood wasn't as good. Now that I'm a vampire I want to be a little bit freer but I'm going to need some help. Stephan and Caroline aren't going to cut it, they don't understand, there is only one other vampire I trust to help me get through this._

I picked up my phone shaking and dialed Damon's number, he didn't pick up. Which was odd he rarely dodged my calls. As this thought crossed my mind, my phone buzzed it was Caroline just checking up on me _hey Elena how are you feeling do you need me to come over _I responded with _I'll be fine stop worrying so much. _Just as I clicked send Damon's ring tone went off. "Hey Damon" I said as I answered, he replied with an "you called me before, how can I help you" I smiled I loved that Damon was always considerate with me "I'm starving! Stephan took me animal hunting, but it was disgusting. Damon signed "that's Stephan for you, ill be right over." And with that I hung up and smiled at the fact that I would finally be getting some better blood.

Damon P.O.V

When I hung up from the call with Elena, I looked up to find Stephan scowling as he asked me "what are you up to Damon." I smirked informing Stephan "I'm going out brother" "with Elena?" Stephan questioned. "None of your business brother" and I quickly stepped out. I drove to Elena's house with a big grin on my face thinking about how much fun we were going to have.

As soon as I passed by the gilbert house, I saw Elena outside wearing a beautiful purple dress. I stopped the car and waited for her to get in, the second the door was closed I whistled making her blush "you looks so sexy" I said while looking her up and down. "Where are we going Damon?" she finally asked, I wanted to leave a little mystery so I told her that it was a surprise and changed the topic. We drove for hours until we finally pulled up outside a small bar. I had a grin on my face I could smell the hearts pumping blood and so could Elena, I made sure that she knew she had to control her hunger just for a little anyways. I watched proudly as she was barely inside for 5 minutes when she seductively pulled away two men who were instantly attracted by her drop gorgeous looks and charm. I kept a close eye on her as she compelled both men to stay put and pulled out her fangs and dug into the shorter man first. He dropped to the ground, heart still beating but very weak, looking back towards Elena she was desperately trying to get the all the blood that she can from the other man. When he fell, she dove after him I went to go stop her but it was to late he was lifeless. I shouted after her "Elena!" as she lunged at another passing victim, I shoved her off him, but she ran off. I tried tracking her but she really was gone. Stephan's going to kill me!

Elena's P.O.V

The blood tasted so good, I couldn't stop! The rush that went through me! The power! Excitement! I ran through the streets looking for more when I saw it I pounced and dug in fangs. Suddenly there were two long arms encircled around me. I tried to get them off but it was pointless whoever it was, knew they were stronger and held me in a tighter grip. "Elena stop!" a voice hissed. I wanted to find out who this person was so I calmed down and stop struggling; I was released out of the strong grasp and turned around to yell at the intruder of my dinner. "Damon" I gasped in surprise "why? How?" he put an arm around me and shoved me into his car and before I knew it, we were on our way back to mystic falls and the tears started pouring remembering what I had just done. "Between sobs I turned to Damon "please don't tell anyone Damon" I begged with my eyes. He turned to look at me staring deep into my brown eyes his blue ones sent chills down my spine "relax Elena there is nothing to tell about, you're a new vampire we just need to teach you a little bit of self control." He explained. I continued crying, "why are you crying" Damon asked. "I just k-k-k-killeddd innocent humans" I managed to squeak out. He stopped the car and leaned in to hug me, his hand was making gentle circles on my back and he was shushing me waiting for me to stop crying. After several minutes he let go and he continued to drive me home.

I turned around to wave good-bye to Damon and walked back into my house. And went straight to bed, I woke up with Caroline over me throwing pants and a shirt on me. "come on Elena were going to be late, just because you're a vampire now doesn't mean you get to miss school." She rushed, I groaned putting the pillow over my face. The events of last night completely escaped my mind as Caroline was getting me ready for school. We were in the car when she began to lecture me on what I couldn't do in school and pepping me on how she thought I was going to have to have amazing control. I wasn't paying much attention on what she was saying and was trying to get out all the blood from the blood bag Caroline brought me.


	3. Chapter 3 - blood drive

_**Ok so I finally decided that I have clearly put it mainly in Caroline's and Elena's point of views so I'll keep it like that as Elena is kind of leading away from the rest of them after this chapter.**_

Elena P.O.V

Caroline and Elena got to school and I got through my first 2 classes when I was in the bathroom just refreshing taking a few deep breaths when 3 other girls came into the bathroom, they all had band aids on their left arms.

It took all the strength she had to run out of there. She signed a breath of relief proud of herself for her control.

She went down the hall when she smelt it she felt the veins on her face and walked towards the heavenly smell.

Her noes led her to the gym where the school was hosting the school's annual blood drive. Of coarse it would be just my luck the first day I'm at school as a vampire there is blood all over the school. At that very moment Bonnie saw Elena looking through the window of the gym, and she snapped Elena back to reality and out of her trance.

Bonnie dragged Elena outside away from the blood.

"Elena you have to control your blood lust better" Bonnie Scolded

"Bonnie there was too much blood I'm starving" Elena stated as she put a hand around her throat, which was burning from being to dry.

Bonnie rolled up her sleeve and gestured it closer to Elena's mouth. "Here take a little bit" and smiled up at her friend.

Elena thanked her friend and bit down trying to be as gentle as she could. Several seconds later Elena pulled back and smiled at how she didn't have the urge to drain her friend.

They went back inside the school Elena feeling a little more relaxed and she went back to class taking the long way so she wouldn't have to pass the gym.

At the end of the day Elena stayed a little bit longer after school trying to catch up in work that she missed lately.

When she was about ready to leave, she looked down at her watch noticing how late it was. Passing by the gym she took in the smell of all the blood and couldn't help herself for what she was about to do.

She barged into the gym and there was nobody in there. She ran towards the many blood bags that were just lying there in the corner. Her mouth watered thinking about them as she ran over.

She couldn't drain the first couple of bags fast enough. She was craving more and more blood, it consumed her Elena was unable to stop.

She looked up to see two nurses who looked at her in disgust.

Elena growled back letting them know that she could hurt them if they were to get any closer.

One of the nurses scowled as the other one smirked. Elena cocked her head in surprise, _why weren't they scared of her_, she wondered.

All of a sudden there were a pair of hands around her head and then her world went black.

Caroline P.O.V

I was really worrying about Elena in every class I had with her she seemed really distant. There was probably one think on her mind: blood!

When she left history she never came back I didn't even see her until after school but she was busy working and I didn't see a point in disturbing her.

When I was home later I got a call from Bonnie. She had a lot of news about Elena. She told me about how she found her in school day and that she thinks I should give her a few discipline lessons. Stephan had always said that I had lots of self-control.

I sent a few concerned texts to Elena but she never answered I eventually went to bed thinking that I would see her tomorrow and I could have Stephan help if I needed.

_**Author note**_

_**Sorry for the short chapter but the next chapter will be way longer and were going to see an original maybe more then one… but will they want to save Elena or will anyone even realize she is missing?**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Miss Katherine

Elena's P.O.V

I woke up a little bit dizzy.

This was the first time someone had killed my already dead body.

"look who finally decided to wake up" A snarky voice spoke.

I tried to stand up, or move any part of my body but I was tied down. I looked down to see handcuffs around my wrists and a chain wrapped tightly around my waist. "let me go!" elena exclaimed.

"well let's see" another voice piped in "you steal our blood and you want us to do nothing, is that right."

A deep and dry voice cleared his voice and stepped forward "now, now don't torture the poor girl, she's just a newbie."

Elena decided to play this to her advantage "exactly I was just hungry and lost control."

"However," the man continued, "there is someone that wants to see you" and the three vampires vanished.

Elena looked around confused she had so many questions.

_Who wants to see me?_

_What are they going to do me?_

_Why would they tie me up just for a few blood bags, they had so many?_

"Wait come back!" Elena shouted knowing that the vampires could hear her.

She tried to free herself but the chains were too tight.

"Hello Elena"

Elena looked up and gasped, surprised to see the vampire in front of her.

"Katherine!" Elena exclaimed.

"Long time no see Elena" Katherine smirked.

Elena opened her mouth to speak but Katherine stopped her.

"So your finally a vampire huh Elena, how does it feel? Wait let me guess all your friends are there to help you, Stephan wants you to have animal blood and damon is always there willing to cover up your mistakes, when on the inside all you want is to turn off your humanity, turn off the guilt and have all the blood your little heart desires.

Elena hissed, "how do you know that"

"That's for me to know and you to… oh wait" Katherine paused and looked into Elena eyes.

"What do you even want from me?" Elena said trying to sound strong.

"I want to turn you into another me after all us doppelgangers gotta stay together" Katherine sniped.

"Ill never be like you Katherine!" Elena spoke fiercely.

Katherine disappeared around the corner she came back with a young girl, she pushed the girl down onto Elena's lap holding the neck right above Elena's mouth.

"I know you want a taste, she is … delicious" she said as licking her victims bloody neck.

The veins under Elena's eyes began to show and her fangs sprouted out.

"Well tell you what when you shut it off you can have something to eat." As Katherine pulled the bloody woman away from Elena.

Elena tried to kick Katherine anything she could do to cause harm to her doppelganger but failed. Katherine let out a laugh at Elena's failed attempt, just call for me when you're ready. Katherine laughed as she walked out of the room.

_Ugh Damn Katherine._ Elena thought as she sat there chained to the cold hard wood floor. Elena's throat burned and her stomach grumbled realizing how hungry she was.

Elena tried everything she could to not think about blood but it wasn't working she could smell the bloody girl throughout the house.

Elena had an idea, she could pretend to turn to turn off her humanity switch so that she could live, then as soon as Katherine released her she would go find Damon and Stephan.

Elena thought she had such a clever plan and she called out for Katherine.

Weakly Elena told Katherine that she was ready, and her mouth began to water when she saw Katherine bringing her the bloody covered woman once again.

I knew you wouldn't last long, the new ones never do. Katherine stated as she shoved the girl in front of Elena.

Elena drank thirstily trying not to kill the girl whose blood tasted delicious just as Katherine had told her. Katherine didn't let her stop she made sure that Elena drained the poor girl.

Elena signed and tried to hold back tears.

Lets get one thing straight Elena, Katherine then shoved a wooden stake through Elena's leg and Elena screamed in pain. Don't try and cross me, you will do as I say because I won't think twice about killing you…

With that last comment Katherine ripped the chains off Elena and walked away, expecting Elena to follow.

Around the corner and just a little out of Elena's view she sees Katherine's scared face which scares Elena. Who would be big and bad enough to scare Katherine and then the realization hit Elena. An original! But which?

Before Elena can react, Katherine is cold and grey on the ground with a hole in the middle of her chest where her heart has just been ripped out.

Then the Katherine murderer appears in front of Elena.

"Now there's something different about you, but I just cant tell what it is" the voice mocks.

Elena with her mouth dropped open stares up into the blue- green eyes of no one other then Klaus Mikaelson.

_**Author note**_

_**Sorry for the dramatic break but I had to stop there and I will put in a Caroline view also next chapter which will probably be out tomorrow. Please review.**_


	5. Chapter 5 - taking advantage

"Klaus!" Elena gasped.

Klaus using his vampire speed went right up to the frozen Elena staring right into her brown eyes.

Elena kicked Klaus using all the strength she had left. He was barely affected by her attempt so she threw a punch aimed at him face; he caught her hand and started putting pressure into her fist. Elena winced in pain, as Klaus using one hand was able to get her on her knees.

I wouldn't try another move like that dear. Elena was near tears not just at the pain in her hands but she felt humiliated, she tried to win a fight with the original hybrid who had 1000 years of experience.

Klaus swiftly brought Elena to her feet harshly and put his thumb under her chin making her look at him. His blank face turned into a grin, his eyes narrowed into hers and Elena knew what was happening, he was compelling her!

"You will come with me, and will do exactly as I say and, don't even think about taking any vervain."

"I'll do what you say". Elena muttered in a daze as she began to follow Klaus outside and into his car.

When they started to drive Elena worked up the courage to ask the deadly hybrid a question. "What do you want with me?"

"Hush love," his accented voice demanded "but for now sleep."

Elena didn't seem to have a choice her body shut down and her eyes fluttered closed and she drifted off into a slumber.

**Stephan's P.O.V**

Caroline walks up to bonnie, Stephan, and Tyler after a long weekend with one thing on her mind.

"Has anyone seen Elena this weekend, she was all worked up last week because of the blood drive but I've been texting and calling her all weekend and she hasn't answered."

This sets a worried and puzzled expression on all of the faces as none of them had seen Elena.

"She could have been with Damon." Tyler suggested.

"No I was with him." Stephan muttered.

"I could do a locater spell." Bonnie suggested.

_Back at the Salvator boarding house, they walk in to a pissed Damon_

"What are you guys doing here." Flashing his fangs at Bonnie letting them know that he could kill all of them if they weren't careful.

"Easy brother, its for Elena." Stephan stated.

Damon using vamp speed ran to them and growled, "what happened to her?"

"That's what were trying to figure out," Caroline hissed at Damon, letting him know that she wasn't afraid of him.

"Witchy go locate Elena, and as for you Barbie as Damon grabbed Caroline's throat, "don't talk to me like that if you want to keep your tongue" he threatened.

"Enough Damon, we have to work together if were going to find Elena, we have no idea what could happed to her she is still so new vampire." Said an impatient Stephan.

"About that Stephan, I should probably tell you something." Damon had a nervous hitch in his voice as he was about to tell his brother about his night with Elena.

What? Stephan snarled.

"Um, maybe in a little less nosy area," said Damon glaring at Caroline and Tyler.

The Salvator brothers went outside and Damon told Stephan about his little hunting experiment with a crazy blood lust Elena.

"How could you, I told you she wouldn't be able to handle the guilt if she killed someone," Stephan shouted.

"She begged me, she wanted it and if I didn't take her she would have done it anyways," Damon argued.

"I can't deal with this now!" Stephan snapped as he ran back into the house and Damon walking into the woods.

"Guys… little problem, Elena is untraceable whoever has her, had another witch put a spell on her." Bonnie explained.

"So what are we suppose to do now," Caroline complained.

**Elena's P.O.V**

"Hmmm"… Elena groaned as she felt herself being shook awake.

"Wake up my little doppelganger" Klaus sung.

Elena opened her eyes noticing that they were still on the road and she was about to ask Klaus where they were but he interrupted her thoughts.

"Don't ask questions just listen to whatever I tell you. You have been asleep for over a day and while you were asleep I had a witch friend of mine put a spell on you so that you cannot be tracked." Elena nodded unconsciously. "I haven't yet decided what I'm going to do with yet since I can no longer use your human doppelganger blood I need to find a different purpose for now. But for now call your friends back in mystic falls, let them know your fine and just taking a little time away. Oh and love make sure they know not to follow you."

Klaus handed her a cell phone and Elena dialed Caroline's number and waited while it rang.

At the third ring she heard the sweet and innocent voice of her friend. "Hello?"

"Hey Caroline…" Her friend's million questions interrupted Elena.

"Elena! Are you ok? Where are you? Everyone here is worried about you," Caroline rushed.

I'm just calling to tell you that I'm fine. I just needed a little time away from mystic falls. Elena's voice sounded rehearsed all the vampires with Caroline could tell that something was wrong with her.

Stephan snatched the phone. "Elena where are you?"

"I don't know." Elena said confused

"Who has you?" Stephan knew something was wrong with her

No one has me Stephan, and I don't need anyone to come after me, I'm…

Klaus listening to everything on the phone grabbed the phone out of Elena's hands before Stephan could ask another question and threw it out the window.

Well I hope for their sake love, they don't come, Klaus retorted.

Let me go Klaus, Elena begged.

I'm afraid, I'm unable to do that love, I have great plans for you, but first I need to lead those pesky friends of your off. But don't worry dear, you'll get so I'm going to let you say goodbye to your brother in a few days. Klaus let out a snort.

A look of confusion spread across Elena's face, as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Hush dear, do not speak unless I allow you to," Klaus ordered.

Elena tried to ask Klaus another question, but her compulsion would not allow her to. Instead she scowled and turned to look out the window.

**Caroline's P.O.V**

"It's Klaus isn't it?" Caroline shuttered at the thought of the hybrid.

"How are we supposed to get her back?" Tyler asked.

"Isn't there a spell you can do to find her Bonnie?" Stephan turned to the witch.

"Klaus has her blocked but the next time you have her on the phone, I can track the location of whoever is next to her," she rationalized them about her abilities.

Caroline was begging to grow impatient, "what are we suppose to do, we can't just let Klaus have her, who knows what he'll do!" she exclaimed.

_**Author's note**_

_**If your wondering where Jeremy is, he is still in mystic falls but everyone wants to keep him and matt out of supernatural problems as much as they can. However Jeremy will be in the next chapter and Elena will get to see him one last time. Anyways as always I hope you guys liked this chapter and I look forward to what you guys thought about this chapter.**_


	6. Chapter 6 - first torture

Elena's P.O.V

_The car finally stopped but I didn't move, I wasn't getting out of this car. I might not be able to escape but I don't have to follow him. _

Klaus came around to my side of the car and opened the door.

"Well are you coming or am I going to have to drag you." Klaus tapped his foot waited.

Elena didn't care; she was going to have to show Klaus how stubborn she could be. She turned away from his glare centering herself in her seat setting her feet on the dashboard, showing him that she was making herself comfortable.

"Elena…" Klaus's voice was being to rise. "Get out of the car." Elena could tell that her compulsion was about to make her listen to him.

Her mind was trying to get body out of the car, but Elena was trying to show how difficult she could be and dug her nails onto the seats trying to convince her mind not to listen to Klaus.

Klaus who was still waiting for Elena to get out finally had enough. He roughly grabbed Elena's waist and swung her over his shoulder and walked towards the house ignoring her pleading to put her down. Elena was struggling in his grasp making Klaus annoyed, he tighten his grip crushing her waist making her yelp in pain.

When he walked up the long path to the path and opened the door he threw Elena on the ground and watched as she scooted up against wall looking up at Klaus afraid.

"It would be best for you if listen to what I tell you love" Klaus threatened. "It will save you from one of my punishments, and you don't want me to punish you now do you."

Elena glared at him trying to not let her fear show.

Klaus sneered, "Well then come now love time for a little snack."

**Klaus's P.O.V**

_Klaus had to admit, he admires Elena's fire but he had every intention of breaking it. When he was through with her, she would be begging him for mercy. _This thought made Klaus glow as he led her through a long hallway and down a long staircase through a wooden door.

"Ahhhh the sweet smell of blood" Klaus teased. "a new vampire like you my dear must be craving it."

Elena's veins under her eyes were sprouted and her fangs were out. There was so much blood no vampire would be able to resist and that was Klaus's intentions. Elena's mouth was watering and her throat was burning it was aching her that the blood was so near.

Only one locked door was in her way. Using all the strength she had she broke the door eager for blood.

Elena paused for a moment, the source of blood was coming from hundreds of blood bags and she stared as if she was in heaven unable to wait to rip into the first bag.

Elena tensed when she felt Klaus hand on her shoulder. He spun her around facing him.

"Uh-uh Elena my dearest these are not for you. You are not allowed to touch any of these."

Elena hissed at his words knowing she had to listen to him.

"this is for rebelling against my orders love, were going to stay in here until I see fit." Klaus marveled in his punishment. Just to make her torture worse he picked up one of the blood bags and started to slowly drink it.

Elena begged his for just one of his blood bags. Finally giving up hope she curled up into the corner farthest from the blood and began to shed soft sobs for a couple of hours.

Eventually Klaus thought she had enough but there was one more thing that he wanted to do. He knew she would accept realizing that her starving laid in his hands.

He left the room shortly returning with a tall blond girl. Elena was by her side in a second, just as he knew she would. Holding the girl away from Elena's reach for just another brief moment he looked her in the eyes wanting to hear her weak plea again showing her how she needed to be loyal.

"She's all your love, as long as you promise to now do everything I ask." Klaus questioned.

"Yes I'll do whatever you want just please I'm starving," Elena whimpered.

Klaus chuckled as he handed Elena the girl.

Elena didn't waste a second; she stuck her fangs into the girl's neck.

"Drain her!" Klaus demanded

Klaus noticed her eyes widen at what he had asked but he probably wouldn't have even had to tell her. She was so hungry she would have done it without his consent; he just wanted her to think of it while she was doing it adding more guilt.

When the girl was lying helplessly dead on the ground. The amount of guilt he saw form in her eyes made him scoff knowing that he would have to break that. He roughly grabbed her wrist and dragged her up the stairs and pressed her up against a wall just outside one of the many guest rooms.

"Now you realize what I am capable of, I hope you don't make another mistake." Klaus glared until Elena let her fear through and she was shaking in fear. "Now get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow." He let go of his grip on Elena shoved her into the bedroom.

**Elena's P.O.V**

_As soon as Klaus shoved me into this room I went straight over to the bed knowing he was outside waiting to hear the springs of the bed squeak to let him know I was doing exactly what he wanted. _

Elena was shaking in fear and was thinking about all the events that she could remember from her time with Klaus. She shuttered again thinking about all the things that he could make her do. She knew that she shouldn't try and go against him again even if I was mind was telling me to listen. (his compulsion)

Elena buried her head in the pillow and cried herself to sleep. She didn't want Klaus to hear her sounding weak.

_**Author's note**_

_**I hope you guys are enjoying it and sorry I didn't bring in Jeremy like I promised but ill be uploading another chapter today and he will be in it. I'm also thinking of how to bring Caroline, Stephan, Damon and the rest of them find her or should she be saved. Anyways you guys should let me know if there is anything specific you want and I can try to put it in. As always review this chapter I look forward to hearing what you guys thought.**_


	7. Chapter 7 - family reunion

**Elena's P.O.V**

_Elena woke up after having a terrible nightmare she went back to mystic falls and Klaus made her kill more then half of mystic falls just to show how he could control her. _

She got out the bed and went into the guest bathroom to take a shower thinking of a way to get Klaus to leave her alone. She was going to go along with Katherine until she was able to escape but with Klaus it was different. He could kill everyone that she loves and worse he could make her do it.

Elena wrapped herself in a white fluffy towel that she found in the bathroom and walked back into the bedroom.

Klaus was they're sitting on the bed, waiting for her with another one of his famous grins.

"Good morning Elena." Klaus awaited a response from her it never came. Elena you should do well to answer me love, unless you want another punishment.

Elena shuttering at the thought of the events of yesterday muttered an apology.

Very well then hurry and get ready love, were going on a little hunting trip. Klaus said with a wink and then left the room.

Elena was frozen staring at the spot where Klaus had just been. He knew that he was going to make her kill many innocent people wasn't he.

Elena knew that she had to go along with what Klaus wanted, making him think he was winning that was when she would attack. So she dried off and looked for a change of clothes there weren't any. This made Elena sign knowing she had to change into the same dirty clothes she had been wearing for days.

Elena walked downstairs and Klaus led her into his car and drove for hours. The car ride was silent Elena trying her best to ignore the evil hybrid next to her, but she was also afraid. She didn't know what Klaus was going to make her do and she didn't know what he meant about seeing her brother one more time.

The car finally stopped in front of a huge forest and Klaus leaned into Elena and whispered into her ear. "You have the potential of being a great vampire, I'm just going to have to do a little molding but for now I'm going to do you a little favor. You no longer have to do everything I say.

This gave Elena a little smile; she could now escape hell they were in front of a giant forest. Wait what was that noise? Laughter? I should have known that I wasn't here to hunt for animals this was Klaus.

Klaus noticed the hesitation and pulled Elena out of the car. "You guessed right have at it there is a group of teenagers in there just waiting to be feed on." And with that Klaus led Elena against her will into the forest.

Klaus ran right forward bringing Elena a lanky boy with curly hair. "First one's on me love, here."

Elena took a step back away from Klaus and what was supposed to be her breakfast.

I know I gave you back your free will but I can still make you feed from him.

Elena began to run away but Klaus was much faster, he caught Elena and dragged her back. "Drink" he ordered.

Elena had no choice but to sink her teeth into the boy's neck. She tried her best to control it and didn't drain him. Instead she pulled away and bit into her wrist and shoved it down her victim's throat trying to preserve him until Klaus pulled her arm away.

No darling, you were supposed to kill him. When will you learn to not disappoint me?

Klaus grabbed Elena and started to drag towards his car and away from the bleeding boy she had left lying on the ground.

Klaus shoved Elena into his car, and went to the driver's seat.

Shaking his head, he looked into Elena's eyes. "I hoped that it would never come to this but it doesn't look like we have a choice, we need to get rid of that humanity of yours."

Elena trying to remain calm and to not let Klaus see her fear said, "I don't want to kill people Klaus, I don't want to be like you."

Klaus grinned evilly "not yet my dear, but when I'm done your going to be begging to be like me.

Elena looked away and curled into the window drifting off to sleep.

Elena woke up to Klaus who slammed the brake so hard, the car jolted sending elena's body flying forwards.

She groaned knowing Klaus had done that on purpose, about ready to yell at him she looked around recognizing where she was.

Back in mystic falls, in front of her house and Jeremy's car was parked in the driveway.

A wave of confusion was spread onto Elena's face but quickly turned to joy knowing that Jeremy was near and she ran into the house.

"Jeremy!" Elena yelled through the house.

Elena! Jeremy called as he ran down the stairs.

Elena and Jeremy shared a long hug and when they finally pulled away Jeremy had a million questions for his sister.

"What are you doing here? Why did you leave? When did you come back?"

"Hold on mate…" Both Elena and Jeremy turned to see Klaus standing on the porch.

What are you doing here? Jeremy pondered.

All will be explained when you invite me inside, Klaus replied coolly.

No chance there dick, Jeremy flared raising his voice.

Elena have young Jeremy him invite me inside, Klaus insisted.

Elena whimpering knew she had to obey Klaus

Locking Jeremy's eyes with her own she compelled "invite him inside."

"You can come in." Jeremy droned in a trance. "Why did you make me do that Elena?"

"Because if I didn't, Klaus would have hurt you, Elena explained.

"Not true there love, I just would have had to hurt you, but back to why we are here."

Klaus grinned at the sight of his work.

It was at this very moment Damon and Stephan barged into the Gilbert house.

Klaus thinking fast on his feet ran over to Elena putting her in a headlock. Despite Elena's struggles to free herself making Klaus hold on tighter.

"You Salvator boys have yet to give up on this one girl, have you? If you don't want to see her dead you should do well leave!"

"You wouldn't dare," Damon was furious now taking small steps trying to get closer.

"I think we both know that I would so don't test me. Looks like were going to have to plan his death faster," pointing his head in Jeremy's direction.

Everyone's gaze turned to Jeremy; the only human was standing in the room with a scared look in his eyes.

"Elena dear, he's all yours." Klaus stated as he released his grip on Elena.

"No please don't make me he's all I have left" Elena debated.

"Well ya that is why you need to kill him I need that stupid humanity of yours gone" he justified.

"Please Klaus I'm begging you don't kill him, I'll do anything you ask of me." Elena was near tears when she said this.

"Either you kill him or I will make you kill him" his eyes shimmered with pure wickedness.

"Klaus common don't do this." Stephan finally piped in

Elena was about to burst into tears but she had one thing left that she could do.

Using all the speed she had she grabbed Jeremy and went for the nearest opened window.

Klaus not far behind her caught up to Elena tripping her sending them both sprawled across the grass.

The Salvator boys going out the front door unsure of how to save them from Klaus's clasp stood there watching waiting for a time to strike.

"Klaus please stop," Elena was on her knees pleading for Klaus to not kill her brother.

Klaus locked eyes with Elena who had tears in her eyes.

"Kill Jeremy!" he demanded

Damon realizing the compulsion Elena was under tackled her to the ground while Stephan picked up Jeremy and vanished.

Klaus let out a roar. He had not expected this he reached on the ground picking up a large stick from the ground and snapped it over his knee shoving half into Elena's shoulder and the other half into Damon's stomach. When they were both doubled over from pain Klaus reached down to snap Elena's neck and quickly shoved her into his car.

_**Authors note**_

_**Hope you guys are enjoying this. Sorry for the suspense I will try to upload the next chapter as soon as I can but it may be short I don't know yet, and I don't think that I'm going to have any romanticness in this story but maybe in my next fan fiction. Anyways I look forward to hearing your thoughts and reviews on this chapter and if you guys have any suggestions I'm all ears.**_


	8. Chapter 8 - hunger concurs

Elena woke up in a speeding car with a kink in her neck and a bloodstain on her shoulder and then she started to remember the events of the previous hours.

"Oh good, your awake" Klaus sneered

"Stop the car!" Elena shrieked

Klaus ignoring Elena's scared concern at his driving speed grumbled, "you really are no fun, common live a little." Klaus increased the speed of the car.

"Klaus!" Elena yelled gripping the seats.

Klaus stared into her eyes realizing that he needed more control of his hostage. "Relax dear," taking a second to think before he continued, "how about if you just stay quiet while were in the car."

Elena had no choice but to sit back in the seat and obey Klaus's orders.

"That's better, Klaus smiled at his manipulation. "You know love, you really are much prettier when you aren't blabbering away."

Elena scowled at his remark still unable to speak in her defense.

It seems I have been too lenient with you and that I must tighten the reins a little.

The car suddenly came to a holt and Elena jumped out knowing she could speak again once she was out of the car.

"Stop compelling me" she shouted knowing that she needed to find vervain and soon!

"There are always other tactics I could use to make you do what I say. Oh and before I forget" Klaus narrowed his eyes into Elena's "don't take any vervain"

Elena obliged nodded.

Stop doing that Elena demanded

Klaus chuckled at her. He was still amazed at her fire that she had how she was always trying to look so strong.

"So where are we anyways" Elena wondered

"At your punishment" Klaus claimed. Elena turned around about to run only to find Klaus steel body blocking her way. "You didn't think you would get away with running with your brother did you."

Elena gulped nervously as Klaus roughly pushed her into the building.

Despite Elena's struggles and pleas Klaus managed with ease to get her in the cold cellar and chained against the wall keeping her hands above her head and her waist firmly in place.

Elena whimpered not caring how weak and vulnerable she looked.

"You know how I could make this more enjoyable… well for me" with that leer response Klaus ripped Elena's shirt off leaving it in 2 shreds in his hand and snickered noticing the discomfort in her eyes.

Elena was appalled at Klaus's actions and feeling a chill on her now half naked body. She felt helpless and if there were no chains around her she would have been curled on the ground. The tears started to form in Elena's eyes she couldn't stay strong anymore Klaus was taking everything from her; her life, her dignity, her free will, and now her pride.

"Oh common love, no tears, I think you have a beautiful body I'm just trying to have a better view," Klaus boasted.

"They will come for me," Elena muttered

"Oh yes I'm counting on that and when they do I will kill them and until they do come, you will stay here and Elena try not to think about this…"

Klaus leans into Elena kissing her body starting on the cheek and going down the side of her body until he reached her hip when he disappeared.

This hit every nerve in Elena's body she was tingling trying to remind herself that Klaus was the bad guy here and that she was being held hostage. That's when the tears formed again Elena thought about everything that she left back in Mystic falls. Then she was reminded of both the Salvador's and how neither of them have ever touched her like that.

The only thing she could think about were Klaus's lingering lips against her body. Why couldn't she stop, she hated Klaus he wanted her to kill her brother. She wasn't sure how long she was down here but it felt like an eternity. Klaus came back into the room sipping from a blood bag and Elena's veins and fangs came out instantly at the smell.

"How did I know that would work" Klaus jeered. He took the last long sip from the blood bag and waved it under Elena's noes before he threw it away and ripped the chains off Elena who had never felt weaker.

Keeping a sturdy hand on Elena's shoulder he guided her upstairs where Jeremy awaited being guarded by one of Klaus's hybrids. "Have at him love".

Elena who had been starving leaped into action at the smell of her brother's blood. In less then a second her fangs were plunged into Jeremy's neck in a few moments Elena pulled back from a now drained Jeremy.

The emotions were all too much for Elena. The last of her family was dead and knowing it was her fault made it worse. So her body turned it off. She felt her emotions turn off. She felt nothing, no pain, no sorrow, and no anger. She then felt better then she ever had.

_**Authors note**_

_**Well looks like Klaus got what he wanted after all doesn't he always. What will he have Elena do now? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and as always review please.**_


	9. Chapter 9 - i'm different now

**Elena**

Elena now with the most courage that she has ever felt before pushed Klaus against the wall "I want a shirt now" she demanded.

Klaus laughed at her actions and easily freeing himself from Elena's grip he agreed and returned with a black low cut top that when Elena put it on barely covered half her stomach.

Elena growled knowing that Klaus knew how revealing this shirt was but that wasn't the first thing Elena wanted to do. Ignoring the length of the shirt she ran outside Klaus closely behind and began to search for more victims.

After running down the street she came across a jogger who Elena immediately feed on eager for more blood.

"Now was that so hard" Klaus came up behind Elena applauding what she had just done.

Elena annoyed by this quickly ran over with the intent of tackling him

Klaus noticing her attacking methods was able to catch Elena. Elena refusing to let him win so easily struggled to get out of Klaus's grip. "Let go of me!" she barked.

"Feisty one are we, now this is a side of you I could get used to," he teased. Klaus refusing to let go of the aggressive Elena tightened his grip and started dragging her back towards his car.

"I'm sick of compelling you so either listen or I will kill you Elena."

A grin appeared on Elena's face _Klaus's comment gave her an idea._

Reaching up swiftly she snapped Klaus's neck.

Knowing that he wouldn't be out for long she fled for her life.

Without knowing it she ended up back in mystic falls as they were never too far from it to begin with.

"Elena!" Elena turned around in defense mode at the sound of her name.

Two arms circled around her in a tight embrace, Elena hugging back recognizing the blond and her scent.

When they finally released from the tight hug Caroline had a million questions but Elena didn't know how to answer.

"How did you get away from Klaus? Where is Klaus? Did he hurt you?"

Elena stopped Caroline's rant and said "Caroline relax, all that's important is that I'm safe and I'm back ready to start fresh."

"Ok fine," Caroline agreed.

Caroline noticed that her friend probably didn't want to remember the memories of Klaus torturing her.

"If you could just do me a small favor Caroline."

"Anything Elena."

"Don't tell Stephan or Damon that I'm back."

"Why not they have missed you and I'm sure they would want to see you."

"Ya but I'm really tired," Elena claimed forcing a yawn. "I just want to go to sleep and ill see Stephan tomorrow at school anyways."

Caroline though something was off about Elena, it was probably being with Klaus for so long. So Caroline left allowing Elena to let her have a long sleep.

Elena couldn't wait for Caroline to leave and when she did Elena went off into the night draining any humans that had the misfortune to pass by Elena though the night.

**Klaus's P.O.V**

Klaus woke up a few hours after Elena snapped his neck feeling a range of emotions. He was upset that she had killed him and ran away but at the same time he was excited to see what Elena would be up to after all she was a blood crazy vampire with no humanity.

Klaus decided that he would allow her to roam free for a little and watch from a distance as he drove into the small town of mystic falls, the first place he knew Elena would be.

**Back to Elena**

Elena went back to school the next day receiving many stares from other passing students. She strutted past wearing dark denim skintight jeans and a low cut deep purple tank top with black heels. She reminded herself a little of Katherine.

Catching the attention from everyone that she passed, Elena smirked cockily knowing this. Making her way to her first period class as the bell rang she sat down in her usual seat in the back everyone had their eyes on her – including Stephan, Caroline and Bonnie.

They tried to get Elena's attention but she ignored them all, doodling on the desk.

When the bell rang Elena knew that she had to confront them in fact she was expecting them to.

Stephan wasn't so gentle though; he followed Elena outside the classroom and gripped onto her arm pulling her around.

"let go of me Stephan," Elena warned.

Caroline who wasn't far behind Stephan asked "what's with you Elena?"

Elena ripped her arm free from Stephan's grip "nothing's the matter, I'm simply a new vampire and I'm ready to enjoy all that being a vampire has to offer. No more stupid bunny diets or delicate blood bags, the real thing tastes so much better."

To prove her point Elena pulled aside a young boy who just happened to be passing by at the wrong time. In less then a second Elena had her fangs submerged into his neck feeding on his delicious blood.

Stephan then shoved Elena against the wall while Caroline compelled the bleeding boy to forget what just happened.

"Elena this isn't you," Stephan growls.

"Sure it is Stephan, and you could you be a part of the new me," Elena cooed rubbing her hand in Stephan's hair, "you used to kill for human blood. Now we could do that together."

And with that last final whispered remark Elena ran off leaving Stephan and Caroline in shock at what they had just witnessed.

"We have to fix her," Caroline declared.

_**Author's note**_

_**Ok so I hope you guys enjoyed that. Sorry that this chapter was short, but I will try to make the next one longer and now that Klaus is not with Elena I will be putting aside small parts of the chapter where it is from his side otherwise it will be Elena's. as I gave up by putting it in everyone's points of views. As always I look forward to getting reviews from you guys and that you guys look forward to the next chapter.**_


	10. Chapter 10 - Captured (Delena?)

_**I'm going to write this chapter as a script just to try something new let me know what you guys thing. It should only be this chapter unless you guys like it set up like this.**_

_Klaus who had been watching Elena disappear from Stephan and Caroline walked up to them chuckling._

Caroline: What did you do to her Klaus?

Klaus: She isn't compelled if that's what you thinking

Caroline: Well this isn't her

Klaus: Actually as Elena said this is the new her, and doesn't she look so much happier

Caroline: She is killing innocent people, and she has no control!

Klaus: She's a vampire love, its perfectly normal

Caroline: Ugh only a monster like you would think that is normal

Klaus: Well Elena is free to make her own choices now, but I'm sure she would agree with **me**

Caroline: Its your fault that she is even like this!

Klaus: I was helping her realize all the great things that come with being a vampire

Caroline: Not every vampire has to be a colossal blood sucking d-

Stephan: Caroline don't worry we can fix her

Klaus: You can try all you want Stephan but I doubt she will want to

Caroline: if Stephan managed to change from the ripper, I'm sure that we can Elena back

Klaus: well then good luck, tell Elena I'm angry with her for snapping my neck

Stephan: wait Elena did what?

Klaus: ya she broke my neck and ran away now I'm just waiting for the right time…

Caroline: don't even think about touching her

Stephan: Haven't you done enough to her Klaus?

Klaus: don't you have a doppelganger to go fetch?

Stephan: Common Caroline we can deal with Klaus later

_Stephan and Caroline went back to the Salvatore's boarding house where they meet up with Damon to tell him about Elena._

Stephan: Hey Damon, Elena's back

_Damon appears in front of Stephan and Caroline in the blink of an eye_

Damon: where is she? Wait you better not be messing with me now

Caroline: no she is back but um little problem

Damon: what did that bastard hybrid do to her? (Voice rising)

Caroline: her emotions, Klaus made her turn them off

Damon: ugh of coarse he did

Stephan: and now we have to get her back

Damon: obviously Stephan, so where is she?

Caroline: its not going to be that easy

Damon: oh ya and why is that

Stephan: she's high on human blood and won't listen to reason

Caroline: she even got the bright idea to snap Klaus's neck

Damon: well if Klaus hasn't killed her because of it then he clearly wants her to mess with us

Stephan: well were just going to have to find her then and go talk to her

Damon: now hold on brother, when has that ever worked _just talking _no if you want results you have to play her, take her and then use force!

_And with that Damon left the house to track down Elena who he found feeding on group of Campers. Three were already lying dead and there were another two who were sitting there compelled to not move._

Damon: Elena…

Elena: oh hey Damon, want to join me

_Damon leans down and begins to feed from the same person when the person was drained Damon looks up into Elena's cold dark eyes._

Damon: so your back, why didn't you call me

Elena: I didn't realize that I had to give you a play by play of my life

Damon: I've been worried sick about you

Elena: well I've never felt better

Damon: this is not you Elena

Elena: why does everyone keep telling me that, cant you just accept that I've changed; now you can either join me or leave

Damon: *signs* this is for your own good

Elena: wha –

_Damon runs over and jabs a shot of vervain into Elena's neck, catching her before she falls to the ground. He carries her back to the Salvator boarding house and locks her in one of the many locked vaults in the basement._

Elena: *_coughs* _Damon what are you doing?

Damon: it's for your own good

Elena: keeping me locked in a room, how is that for my own good?

Damon: because your humanity is gone and we need to get it back

Elena: I don't want it back; it hurts too much to care!

Damon: it's not suppose to be easy

Elena: please Damon just let me out

Damon: begging wont work

Elena: but this might

_Elena runs over kisses Damon hard and passionately for a moment and then pulls away._

Damon: as much as I loved that I can't let you out Elena

Elena: fine if that didn't work…

_Elena acting on impulse tries to tackle Damon to the ground. However being vervained had made her weaker then usual and Damon being much stronger then her he was able to easily pin her to the ground._

Damon: really Elena you thought that was going to work?

Elena: get off of me *hissed at Damon*

Damon: are you going to act that stupid again?

Elena: maybe I will, maybe I wont

Damon: well then I'm not getting off

Elena: Damon! *Struggling to get him off*

Damon: Elena stop struggling I don't want to hurt you

Elena: well you are, I thought you loved me

Damon: that's why I'm doing this

_Damon gets off of Elena looking slightly hurt. Elena decides that she can play Damon's feelings for her to her advantage._

Elena: I would never tie you up against your will

Damon: oh pouting its not going to work

Elena: how about we go off and do something fun sitting here is getting boring

Damon: I don't think so; you're staying here until your ready to have emotions again

_And with that Damon quickly left the room locking it tight. Elena who had tried to run out with him got the door slammed in her face. She was banging on the door but it had no effect, she sat down in defeat._

_**Authors note**_

_**So I wanted a lot of communicating in this chapter so I made it into a script and you guys can imagine how the characters would have said them but the next chapter will be back in the original way. Next chapter I'm going to bring in another original, who will it be? Anyways hope you guys enjoyed and review review review!**_


	11. Chapter 11 - new level of control

Damon walks upstairs to face Stephan and Caroline.

"Ya she is pretty lost, but I have her locked up," Damon signed.

"How are we supposed to fix her," Caroline asked.

"We have to remind her that it's ok to feel and remind her of any emotions that she can feel," Stephan explained. "She even has to feel all the bad emotions, such as rage."

"Ill get Rebekah," Caroline signed pulling out her phone.

Rebekah heard about Elena's emotions being shut off and because she hated Elena she would be more then happy to cause some angry emotions. Klaus however wanted Elena, and she would do anything

All right where is the little vampire, Rebekah smirked as she walked into the house.

Downstairs, Stephan replied.

Rebekah went down to the cellar and sniffed out what room she was in. when she entered she immediately grabbed Elena's attention.

Now I've been told that you have been a bad vampire Elena, Rebekah teased.

Why are you here Rebekah, slept your way through mystic falls already? Elena shot back.

"Someone is feisty today," Rebekah mocked.

"Well I'm being held hostage so what should I be."

"Maybe grateful to the girl who's going to get you out of here," Rebekah glared at Elena before continuing, "but you have to go back to Nik with me"

"Why would I go back to Klaus, if your setting me free I want to be free?" Elena said as she gritted her teeth thinking about the hybrid.

"Common it will be fun," Rebekah pouted.

"Ill go on one condition" Elena tried to reason.

"And what makes you think that I'm going to listen to your condition, I'm already doing you a favor."

"Do you want to hear what it is?" Elena said growing impatient.

Rebekah shrugged.

We get something to eat first, Elena said as her mouth watered thinking about blood.

Rebekah let out a small laugh and agreed. She grabbed Elena and took her out the front door. Stephan, Damon, and Caroline looked up to see the flash of Rebekah and Elena and tried to follow but they weren't as fast as Rebekah and couldn't track them.

And that's what we get for trusting that evil blood slut, Caroline muttered.

"Hold on we should give her a chance, we don't know what she plans to do." Stephan pointed out.

"Oh common Stephan, she is taking her to Klaus, we should have realized that Barbie Klaus would be willing to do anything him," Damon snarled.

"How are we supposed to get Elena now," Caroline whined.

"Let's go get Judgy" Damon signed.

Elena and Rebekah were each feeding from two young men. When the men were completely drained from blood and fell to the ground Elena tried to run away but Rebekah caught up to her.

"Uh uh we had a deal, time to go to Klaus."

Elena squirmed to get out of Rebekah's grip but she was to strong she was able to drag Elena all the way to Klaus's mansion. Klaus was waiting outside his mansion for his sister and Elena to appear.

Ah now look who's back, Klaus said cheekily.

Elena finally ripped herself out of Rebekah's hard grip and scowled at both of them before she made the poor decision to try and walk away.

Really Elena, you're trying to get away from two originals. Klaus she really is a crazy vampire Rebekah mocked Elena as she stood in her way.

Elena tried to go around Rebekah but seeing as the blond original was mirroring her she tried to wrestle Rebekah to the ground. Rebekah quickly was on top of Elena fangs spouted trying to scare the new vampire.

Rebekah let out a chuckle. "Will you ever give up, you cant beat me" she pointed out as she put more pain on Elena.

Suddenly Klaus burst out into a fit of laughter. "Girl fights are suppose to be hot, it is so much better when one isn't so much stronger" he fake pouted before he pried both girls off the ground and keeping a firm grab on Elena's shoulder.

He turned Elena around to face him and said fiercely, "Did you really think that I wasn't going to find you?"

Elena shrugged and let out a small snorted in response. Klaus took her reaction, as he had to teach this baby vampire that he was in charge and slammed her against the brick wall.

And that when I did find you that I wasn't going to punish you for your little stunt of snapping my neck.

Klaus glared into Elena's eyes when he had said this. Elena gulped in fear but quickly tried to cover it up and kept her head held up high trying to show that he wasn't scaring her. Klaus and Rebekah however had both seen her moment of weakness and both shared a quick vile glance before Klaus had thrown Elena inside his mansion and stood in front of her again, Rebekah close behind with a giant smirk on her face.

Klaus finally broke the silence by saying, "Wouldn't you think that this would be the time that you should be on your knees begging for my forgiveness?"

At this point Elena was terrified at what Klaus was going to do to her so she muttered a quick apology while trying not to break down into water works in front of him.

Klaus let out a quick chuckle and Rebekah looked at if she was trying to contain her laughter after all she still hated Elena. Klaus put his hand around Elena's throat in a chocking position squeezing so hard it was causing coughs and a gasping Elena struggling for air.

"What are you going to do to her Nik?" Rebekah asked eagerly.

"Hush Rebekah" Klaus said still never looking away from Elena. Rebekah sulked but only for a quick moment, she didn't want to miss a second of Klaus torturing Elena.

Klaus let go of his grip on Elena and locked eyes with her compelling her again "you aren't going to remember me saying this to you," he began "but from now on you do **everything **that either me or Rebekah here says."

Elena nodded obediently and Rebekah grinned and said enthusiastically "Nik let's test it out."

"No need Bekah, we already know that it will work, but feel free." Klaus gestured his hand directed at Elena giving Rebekah permission to test out the compulsion that Elena was under.

Elena looked around confused as to what they were talking about.

Rebekah took a step forward towards Elena and said with a large smirk on her face "punch Nik!"

Immediately Elena obeyed but Klaus knowing what was coming grabbed Elena's wrist mid-air. Using her other hand Elena tried again feeling for some reason that she had to punch Klaus. Klaus now holding on to both of her wrists turned away from a squirming Elena to look at his sister and barked out her name in a mad but teasing way.

Rebekah smiled innocently and said sweetly "I was just testing out the compulsion." Then she turned back to Elena and holding back a laugh she said, "Okay Elena you can stop."

Klaus then let go of Elena's wrists, which had turned limp as soon as Rebekah had said that she could stop.

"Okay sister, now that you have had your fun, take her back to the Salvatore's and just tell them something like you made me compelled her to turn back on her humanity."

Rebekah let out a small groan but agreed and ordered to Elena to follow her.

Walking out the door she turned back to her brother and said, "this is going to be fun."

Klaus let out a chuckle to himself in agreement to his sister's theory. This was going to be fun, not only was he now in control of Elena and could make her do anything that he wanted but he had great plans for her. He did have to admit that he was going to miss her fire but it was time for a different kind of entertainment.

_**Author's note **_

_**Ok so I hoped that you guys liked that chapter. It was pretty fun to write, message or put down in the review section if there is anything that you want me to have Rebekah or Klaus make Elena do. And will Damon, Stephan, Bonnie or Caroline notice anything different about Elena, will they think that Rebekah is telling the truth and even if they figure it out will they be able to help her. As always reviewers and followers will be appreciated.**_


	12. Chapter 12 - will it ever end

_**Here is a nice long chapter enjoy ;)**_

As Klaus instructed Rebekah was going back to the Salvatore's taking a newly compelled Elena to pretend as if Klaus had given her back her humanity.

On the drive over Rebekah was commanding Elena on what she was going to be doing. Elena was blankly agreeing to everything she was being told. "Your going to be you usually annoying perky self, and your going to pretend that Klaus has given you back your humanity. Make sure that you apologize for your behavior and give them all hugs; it's the only way that they may not see right through you. Do anything that you must to convince them that you're the typical Elena that they all know all _love." _Rebekah snickered when she said love and took a brief pause allowing all the new information to register through Elena's compelled brain before continuing. "Cry if you slip up which I'm bound will happen and even bring up Jeremy, that could help."

Klaus had me kill him, Elena muttered

Not important pretend that you forget it will show your humanity, and Elena, you are not leaving until they believe you so that they will never expect what's coming."

Wait what is coming? Elena asked.

Shhh don't ask questions, Rebekah snapped back.

This immediately shut Elena up and she turned her head to look out the window.

And Elena, under no circumstances will they find out that you have any farther contact with my brother or me.

Elena looked at Rebekah with a questioning stare but was unable to ask her the pondering question that she wanted to ask because Rebekah had told her not to ask questions.

A smile spread across Rebekah's face "ah yes well your going to be staying with the Salvatore's trying to throw even more suspicious off. It shouldn't be that big of a problem you're compelled not to say anything so the secret wont come out.

The car pulled up outside the Salvatore boarding house Rebekah then turned to face a confused Elena and said "okay come on, its now time to put you _acting skills_ to the test."

Both girls got out of the car and Rebekah put a firm hand on Elena's shoulder to show to the Salvatore's, Caroline, and Bonnie that she was forcing Elena to come with her.

She knocked on the door; Stefan was there in a flash with Caroline a couple feet behind him. As soon as Stefan saw Elena he quickly gripped Elena's hand and pulled her inside keeping her in tight lock. Damon quickly appeared in sight and tried to slam the door in Rebekah's face but she wouldn't let him close the door and blocked the door with her foot.

Hold on, your going to want to hear this Rebekah grinned.

How do you even have the nerve to show your face back here after you said you were going to help us and then take off with Elena?

Well I did help you

Oh yeah what kidnapping is the new helping

No I took her to Klaus and made a deal with him, I made him give her back her humanity and in return I gave him something that he wanted,

Oh yeah and what would that be

That would be none of your concern, all that you need to know is that Elena has her humanity back and Klaus wont be bothering any of you for a while.

What and are we suppose to thank you for this, I mean you could have at least told us what you were planning on doing

No, I couldn't have because if you knew, then you would have followed me and Klaus would have never accepted.

Damon let out a grunt and signed "fine but now that we have Elena back we no longer need your assistance so you can leave now."

Damon finally succeeded in shutting the door in Rebekah's face and they all waited there until they heard Rebekah get into her car and drive off.

Caroline was the one who finally broke the silence when she walked over to Elena and wrapped her in a deep embraces and exclaimed "Elena we were so worried about you and what Rebekah was going to make you do."

Elena finally speaking for the first time since she had entered the house said "I missed you guys and I'm sorry for the way I behaved before" she said when she let go of Caroline and went to go hug Stefan and Damon.

"Its okay as long as your back and your safe that's all that matters"

Are you _hungry?_

Stefan and Caroline both glared at Damon because of his inappropriate question.

Elena looked away a little bit shy but gave us a quick no reply.

Um I have a question, where is Jeremy? Elena asked in the same shy voice.

Do you not remember anything Klaus had you do? Stephan asked.

No why what happened to him, Elena was close to breaking down into fake tears noticing the expressions on their face and knowing that they were about to tell her the bad news.

Then Bonnie came from the living room making everyone sign a breath of relief because they could stall on telling Elena what she had done and forgotten. When Bonnie saw Elena her face lit up and she ran into her arms.

Being so close to Bonnie's neck, Elena smelt the warm blood coming from her warm veins and she couldn't help herself. Her mouth began to water and her fangs and the veins under her eyes shot out. Just as her fangs had dug into Bonnie's flesh and barely a few drops of blood were in Elena's systems she had been tackled to the ground by Damon. When she looked up Caroline was standing in front of Bonnie in a protective manor.

Elena hissed in pain she wanted Damon to get off of her, "get off of me."

"Caroline get Bonnie out of here," Stefan called out.

Caroline and Bonnie were out in a flash. Once they were gone Damon got off of Elena and helped her up. Stefan ran to the fridge and brought a blood bag to the still in vampire form Elena. She chugged it down began panting. Stefan knew that she was craving more blood and that he needed to help her control it.

"Breath Elena breath, try and control the blood lust."

Elena took a few deep breaths and soon she calmed down and her veins and fangs disappeared. Just as Rebekah had told her she broke down into tears, which caused both the Salvatore to show pity for the new vampire.

Damon ran over and wrapped his arms around Elena letting her sob into his chest. He gently rubbed his hands through Elena's hair while Stefan rubbed small soothing circles on her back both trying to comfort her.

When Elena finally settled down she broke out of reach of both Damon's and Stefan's comforting arms and tried to show them that she was still strong while keeping a look of guilt on her face so that she could ask them for a favor. "Can I stay here for a few days, I don't want to go live in an empty house by myself."

The Salvatore's both glanced over at each other for a brief moment before looking back at Elena agreeing to her staying here. They showed her to one of the main guest bedrooms where Elena requested for a little time to be alone.

Damon and Stefan left her alone and went back downstairs they were trying to stay out of Elena's hearing range.

Finally Stefan faced Damon and said, "Something is wrong with her."

Damon as much as he agreed with his brother he wanted to defend Elena "well Klaus just compelled her to forget who knows what, all we know if that her humanity is back."

"But she has no control look at what she did to Bonnie."

"So then we teach her some control and not the stupid bunny diet, we need her to feed on people so she doesn't have a mental break down every time that she accidentally slips up," Damon points out.

"If she kills someone her humanity is as good as gone again and how much pain do you really think she can take," Stefan argues.

"She needs human blood its what normal vampires have to stay strong Stefan" Damon says in a mocking voice remarking on how his brother only drank from animals.

Stefan tried to calm him down and try to make his brother to see that animal blood would be the right choice. "We need to give her time, and we need to help her control the need for blood."

"Well clearly unlike you I'm willing to do anything for Elena and if she wants human blood, then were going to give her human blood."

"Damon I swear if you give her blood from the vein…" Stefan warned.

Damon interrupted his younger brother and said "I'm not going to give her blood from the vein, do you really think I'm that stupid, no I'm talking about blood bags."

Stefan signed and thought to himself that this could be the best thing for Elena. "If I help you with this you have to promise that you wont let her touch a human until she has complete control."

"Fine" Damon rolled his eyes, "now common lets go get Elena. Time to start those blood control lessons."

Both the Salvatore boys walked up the stairs to Elena's room but they both heard two different voices coming from inside. Elena's and Klaus's! They both stood there quietly trying to listen in wondering what Klaus was telling Elena.

_**Authors note**_

_**Ok so that's going to be the end of this chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it, in the next chapter I'm going to explain what Klaus and Elena were doing in her bedroom and go a little bit past that. As always I look forward to hearing what you guys thought of this chapter and ill make sure to update either tomorrow or the next day.**_


	13. Chapter 13 - so many lies

While both brothers were busy arguing away downstairs and what they were going to have Elena feed on, Elena was in her guest bedroom trying to get comfortable when Klaus came through the bedroom. She looked up with fear in her eyes at her new 'master' who could make her do anything.

"I see that you have the Salvatore's back around your finger. But going after bonnie, tsk tsk tsk you shouldn't have done that the Elena that they knew would never feed from her best friend."

Klaus I don't want to do this, Elena whined and water was filling her eyes.

Too bad sweetheart, you don't have a choice Klaus said while he stroked Elena cheek with the back of his index finger.

Please stop controlling me she said as she pushed Klaus away.

You shouldn't have ran away from me

I'm s-s-sorry she stuttered through the tears coming out

I know you are, but now you need to make it up to me

Elena was in full sobs and Klaus was both annoyed at the tears and entertained with her fear. He knew that he had broken her, he had done so much and there was just one more thing that he wanted.

"Elena stop crying" his harsh voice demanded.

Elena immediately obeyed and the tears that were on her cheeks dried.

Do you want to leave here? Klaus asked.

Elena nodded.

I will grant you permission to leave if you just do one more thing

What's that? She asked while crossing her arms over her chest.

I want you to kill Damon and Stefan after you break their cute little brother bond

No why would I do that

I thought that your humanity was gone my dear

My humanity might be gone but I don't want to kill them

"I could make you want to all I would have to do is demand that you do it" he warned.

"No please don't Klaus" she begged.

Klaus tucked a loose piece of Elena's hair behind her ear before responding to her beg and leans in to whisper in her ear "until you do… you are not allowed any more human blood Ms. Elena Gilbert."

But without blood ill d-d-desiccate and d-d-die she stammered

Oh I'm well aware of what not feeding would do to a vampire love, so you should choose you or the Salvatore. And Elena I don't know how long your going to be able to last without blood so choose quickly.

Elena's mouth was dropped wide open and felt disgust with Klaus and what he wanted her to do.

And with one last taunting smirk, Klaus disappeared from the room out the same window he had came in.

Elena sat back down on the bed and curled up as tight as she could. She could feel emotions coming back to her and they felt terrible but she had to let them in. she may have been forced into turning off her humanity but it was something about Damon and Stefan that made her want to turn them back on. She cried even more thinking about this Klaus wanted her to toy with them and kill them and it was either her life or theirs.

She was aware that her humanity was starting to come back to her. She felt lost and confused she knew that the old her would do anything to save those that she loved but would she want to now.

Downstairs Damon and Stefan were using their vamp hearing to listen in to Elena's bedroom. Both of their mouths were gaped open when they heard Klaus's voice threating Elena to kill them. Staying still trying not making a sound to keep them being there a secret they heard Klaus leave and Elena who had begun to cry quietly into her pillow.

Stefan and Damon exchanged looks of confusion and bitterness.

Damon was the one who finally mouthed over to his brother _should we go confront her_

Stefan who had fear in his eyes shoved the feelings aside and mouthed back _no if we do that she could just kill us now, her emotions are on overdrive _

Damon was getting angry so he grabbed his brother and shoved him outside against the wall by his shoulders. "So should we just go right into Klaus's trap and let him control Elena and then kill us!" he shouted.

Stefan tried to get out of Damon's grip but he was being held to tight so he just muttered back "no I'm suggesting that we play Klaus pretend that we don't know what he's doing and strike back."

"That would be a great plan, but Elena going to starve remember Klaus wont let her feed until she kills us." He stated sarcastically.

"No she can't drink from humans, he never said anything about animal blood."

"Stefan that stuff is disgusting she won't want it."

"Its either that or she'll die."

"Why are we not just killing Klaus again?

"Because if he dies then we all die"

"Ugh then cant we get witchy to do another desiccation spell or something to break the compulsion he has on her."

"One step ahead of you"

He seized his phone out of his pocket and dialed Bonnie's number. It rang four times before she finally answered.

"Hi Stefan what's wrong?"

"Bonnie we need your help. It's Elena."

She took a moment to pause before she said, "I'll be right over."

They both hung up and Stefan turned to his brother and winks. "Ok lets go have a pretend fight in front of Elena."

Back in the guest bedroom Elena was staying in, she was drying her tears when she heard yelling going on downstairs. She focuses on the noises and hears a few crashes and bangs. She knows that it is Stefan and Damon fighting again.

_Great_ she thought _Klaus will be happy._

_Maybe I should just kill them; I mean they always say that they would do anything for you._

_Elena no snap out of it, they both love you yes but deep down you love them too._

She groaned and buried her head in the pillow and tried to ignore what was going on downstairs but she could still hear some of the louder words that they were saying. Her name came up a lot so did the word blood.

"Mmmmmm" she signed thinking about blood, its been so long since I've had anything to eat. Her mouth began to water and her throat began to go dry. Remembering that she wasn't allowed any blood ordered by Klaus she banished the thought and fell asleep.

_**Author's note**_

_**Ok so this is the end of this chapter sorry it took so long to come out I have been busy but I hope that you enjoyed and let me know what you thought in the reviews I always look forward to hearing viewers comments. Look forward to chapter 14.**_


	14. author's note

_**Author's note**_

_**Sorry for the long break everyone I'm having a little bit of writer's block and mostly I have been busy lately but I am currently writing the next chapter so it should be up in a couple of days. Sorry again and thank you for being so patient. **_


	15. Chapter 15 - the means to an end

_**(This is going to be the last chapter in this story, I hope you guys like it. And I apologize for taking so long to write this final chapter.)**_

_**Last chapter **_

_**Maybe I should just kill them; I mean they always say that they would do anything for you.**_

_**Elena no snap out of it, they both love you yes but deep down you love them too.**_

**She groaned and buried her head in the pillow and tried to ignore what was going on downstairs but she could still hear some of the louder words that they were saying. Her name came up a lot so did the word blood.**

**"Mmmmmm" she signed thinking about blood, it's been so long since I've had anything to eat. Her mouth began to water and her throat began to go dry. Remembering that she wasn't allowed any blood ordered by Klaus she banished the thought and fell asleep.**

"Damon I was up all night thinking about Elena. And I don't think that we should play her like Klaus is, it wouldn't be fair we should just try and help her come around this problem, we can get her on animal blood and she will be fine," Stefan explains.

Damon signs and reluctantly agrees knowing that Stefan was right and fighting wasn't going to be worth it, this was Elena after all. They both had to be there for Elena and right now the only kind of blood that her body would now be able to consume would be animal blood.

Elena was in a light sleep when something caught her attention. Was that the smell of blood? But not the warm sweet blood that she is used to but blood that holds a bitter smell to it. Seconds later Damon and Stefan walk in Stefan holding a mug where the smell seemed to be coming from.

Elena's eyes shot open and took deep breaths trying not to vamp out. The one that Damon was holding smelt amazing and her mouth was drooling thinking about it. It was animal blood she knew, she then reminded herself that Klaus had demanded that she couldn't hold down the human blood. So when she was offered the cup, she settled for the disgusting animal blood she forced down her burning throat.

_Ugh this is disgusting _she thought. She finally finished the remaining blood in the cup and handed it back with a small smile on her face. She was thankful that she was at least able to drink animal blood. That was enough to keep her alive for now "thank you, I really don't deserve this."

Stefan put a comforting hand on her shoulder when he said, "Elena were always going to be here for you."

"But the thing is," she paused "I want to kill you and for my own selfish reasons which I hate! Ugh this is so confusing, I hate him for doing this to me!" her voice rising with each word.

"Elena calm down!" Damon barked taking a step towards her.

Elena jumps up from bed and appears in front of Damon shoving her finger into his chest. "No I don't want to calm down, has my life really come down to this choosing to either save your lives or be a victim to Klaus for the rest of my life!"

Elena easily snaps off the wooden bed board and charges for Damon. He is able to dodge the attack and Stefan grabs her in a tight hold while Damon snatches the jagged stake away. "Elena!" Stop!

Elena growls and struggles to get out of Stefan's grasp. "Elena were not going to let you do this." Damon says reassuringly.

"Then kill me because either you kill me or I'm going to have to kill you! Go on kill me!" She screeches.

"Elena, get it together were not killing you and your not killing us." Stefan growls in her ear holding her even against her struggles.

Elena slams her foot against Stefan's groin and pushes him away hard getting out of his hold.

As she is about to aim for another attack Bonnie shows up and quickly analyzes the scenario and uses her aneurism spell against Elena sending her on the floor clutching her head and crying in pain. She doesn't stop until Elena is unconscious on the floor. "Your welcome" Bonnie says looking up at Stefan and Damon.

"Well what now," Bonnie asks.

"Way ahead of you" Stefan replies whipping out his phone and punching in Klaus's number. "Klaus," he growls into the phone and before he can get in another word Klaus appears through the window holding his phone to his ear with a giant smirk on his face.

He takes a quick look around the room and spotting the doppelganger sprawled across the flood makes his smirk even wider. "Well I'm guessing that the doppelganger wasn't the best choice I had to kill you. But how does it feel to know that she wants to kill you to save her own life. The girl that for two years now you both have put before everything and she isn't willing to do that same."

"Shut up Klaus, its your fault that she's like this," Damon snarled in his face.

Klaus grabs Damon's throat and pulls him off the ground in his grasp. "Don't talk back to me, Salvatore."

"Let go of him Klaus, he just wants you to get rid of the compulsion on Elena," Stefan said gesturing to the unconscious Elena sprawled on the floor.

Klaus throws down Damon and mocks a pondering face stroking his chin. "Nah this is more amusing."

"So you're doing this for your entertainment, how sadistic are you?" Bonnie chips in.

"Call it boredom, after a thousand years you have to find new ways of entertainment," Klaus states with a smirk.

Elena is beginning to stir on the floor. The witch and the vampires look down on the floor all worried about what would happen except Klaus who reaches for jagged piece of a wooden stake keeping it hidden behind his back.

Elena opens her eyes and starts to groggily sit up massaging her burning temples.

"Nice nap sweetheart," Klaus chimes. Elena groans in response. "I've changed my mind about a couple of things." All heads turn to look at Klaus, confused at his change of mind.

Klaus throws Elena the jagged stake and continues "kill one of the Salvatore's now and then you and I can go grab a delicious snack."

Elena now fully awake looks around and tries to blink back the angry tears. _Ugh I'm sick of all these people controlling me! What's left for me here anyways Klaus had me kill my own brother, Stefan and Damon just treat me like a project, do they even still love me after all this, and Bonnie my best friend just hurt me. All of these people clearly don't care about me at all! I can't take it anymore! _

She takes the wooden stake in her hand and jabs it into her own heart. Her skin starts to turn grey and her body slouches back on the ground the stake sticking about from her chest.

Damon run across the room towards Elena and takes the stake out of her chest. "No no no no no! She can't be dead!" he cries. He starts shaking her not yet wanting to believe that she would just kill herself on the stop.

Bonnie's knees go weak and she starts her water works. Stefan bites his lip trying to blink back tears but he can't. Even Klaus seems a little upset but trying to hide his emotions he says "well then the doppelgangers dead, this certainly is a kink."

"Get out Klaus," Stefan growls.

And without another word Klaus exits through the window and leaves Stefan, Damon and Bonnie there to grieve in their loss of their best friend and lover.

After several minutes Damon is able to choke out "I can't believe that she's dead. She just gave up on everything, we could have helped her!"

"Damon calm down there was nothing that we could have done, it was her choice," Stefan says assuring.

"I loved her Stefan, you loved her I don't know if I can live the rest of my eternal life without her," he exclaims.

"Damon don't talk like that she did this because she loved us and you know that and I know that its hard now but it will get better eventually it just has to."

He goes over to his brother and gives him a warm brotherly hug and bonnie joins in after a while. All of them crying into each others embrace.

_**Authors' note**_

_**Well that's it, the end of the story sorry it took so long for this chapter to come, I had writers block and then decided to give this as the ending. I gave it a sad ending because I believe that this story needed an ending and what better way then killing the main character. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this story and as always let me know what you think in a review.**_


End file.
